Mire jó a dangó?
by Emocsibe
Summary: Madara szenved az érzéseitől, melyek célpontja Senju Hashirama. Hashirama is ugyanabban a cipőben jár, de vajon melyikük meri megtenni az első lépést? !Yaoi! A történet megtalálható az itachixsasuke-yaoi.gportal.hu-n is.


Már esteledett, mikor Uchiha Madara elindult otthonról. Úgy gondolta, hogy sétál egyet, kiszellőzteti a fejét, hiszen mostanság zavaró gondolatai támadtak. Ezek a gondolatok nem a háborúhoz, és még csak nem is a klánja problémáihoz kapcsolódtak, csakis Senju Hashiramához. Nem voltak kellemetlen gondolatok, csak rettentően zavarba jött az idősebbik Uchiha, amikor ráébredt, hogy miken gondolkozik. Tegnap is, elmerengett azon, hogy milyen pokolian jó teste van a Senjunak… Aztán képzeletben felpofozta magát, mert, valljuk be, Izuna kissé furán nézett volna, ha tényleg megcsapkodja magát. most nem akart ezen rágódni, és megpróbált valami teljesen másra gondolni.

– Nemsokára virágot bontanak a cseresznyefák, és gyönyörű köntöst terítenek a környékre. Milyen jó is lenne a szállongó szirmok között átölelni valakit… - gondolta - Valakit, akit Hashiramának hívnak, és akinek igézően gyönyörű mélybarna szemei vannak… Ahh, de miért is gondolkozom már megint ezen?

Lehajtott fejjel sétált tovább, ami már magában furcsa volt egy Uchiha részéről. Aztán egyszer csak fenékre huppant a földön.

– Mi a...

- Ó, hát te vagy az Madara!

– Ha-Hashirama! Oh, bocsánat – vakarta meg zavartan a tarkóját – Nem láttalak…

A Senju erre kacagni kezdett, és közben kezet nyújtott az Uchihának.

– Min nevetsz, hé? – kissé ingerülten, de elfogadta a feléje nyújtott kezet.

– Azon, hogy pont te, a sharingan legjobb használója nem láttál meg engem. Talán elromlott? – mondta, mire közelebb hajolt az eddigre vele szemben álló Madarához, és pár centiről vizsgálni kezdte a szemét.

Ekkor már úgy érezte a fekete hajú, hogy vagy megőrül, vagy szimplán leteperi a Senjut. Először is róla képzeleg, aztán léleknyugalomban nekisétál a mellkasának, majd Hashirama megfogja a kezét (amit azóta sem engedett el), utána meg lecsökkenti a kettejük között lévő távolságot pár centire… És inkább megőrül, minthogy olyat tegyen, amitől Hashirama esetleg meggyűlölheti őt.

Aktiválta sharinganját, és úgy nézett bele a barna szempárba. Nem is kicsit döbbent meg, amikor valami furcsa csillogást vélt felfedezni azokban.

– Nem, csak én képzelek bele túl sokat – gondolta, és képzeletben ismét pofon csapta magát.

– Hová mész? – suttogta hely híján a Senju ajkainak.

– Úgy gondoltam, hogy veszek egy kis dangót. – távolodott el tőle – Velem tartanál?

– Persze, miért is ne?

Elindultak, és az Uchiha kissé lemaradva figyelte a másik mozdulatait, és yukatába bújtatott testét. Madara úgy érezte, hogy minimum kikaparná a szemét, csak ne látná, ahogy a Senju kecsesen, de határozottan lépked előtte... Ám a nadrágjában egyre szűkülő hely inkább a további bámulásra buzdította volna, mikor Madara meghallotta a másik hangját:

- Hé, minden rendben van? Az előbb nekem jöttél, most meg túlmennél a dangós bódénál! Ugye nincs semmi bajod? Hátha tudnék segíteni…

- Nem, semmi, csak elgondolkoztam – mondta, de legbelül teljesen mást gondolt:

- De, egy elég nagy problémám van, és azt hiszem, hogy te igenis tudnál segíteni…

- …ara? Madara? – térítette magához Hashirama hangja.

– Hn?

– Azt kérdeztem, hogy te is kérsz-e?

– Aha, egyet.

Megvették a dangót, és kissé távolabb, a réten leültek enni. Hashirama már végzett a sajátjával, de Madara még csak hozzá sem látott ahhoz az egyhez. A szósz lassan csöpögni kezdett róla, és ráfolyt az Uchiha kezére, amit a Senju szinte megbabonázva figyelt. Szinte már az idejét sem tudta, hogy mióta korlátozódik figyelme egyedül a fekete hajú sharingan-használóra, egyszerűen beleszeretett mindenébe. Abba, ahogy csata közben mozog, ahogy mosolyog, ahogy beszél, ahogy kinéz… Számára Madara a megtestesült tökéletesség.

Felemelte Madara kezét, és elkezdte lenyalni a sűrű szószt a kecses, mégis erős kézről. madarának még a lélegzete is elállt egy fél pillanatra, aztán felnyögött. Oh, ha az a nyelv máshol tenné ugyanezt vele…

A két férfi számára sajnálatosan hamar tiszta lett az Uchiha keze. Hashirama nem merte felemelni a fejét, hogy belenézzen azokba a fekete íriszekbe, amik most valószínűleg már vörösek, mert félt, hogy Madara meggyűlöli őt ezért, és neki vélhetőleg már csak másodpercei vannak…

Ám a várt vég helyett csak egy enyhe ütést érzett a hátán: az Uchiha hátradöntötte őt.

– Madara? – kérdően nézett fel az Uchihára.

Az említett csak nézte azt a tökéletes látványt, ami elé tárult: az Ő Senjuja (mert ki másé lehetne?) még a száját is eltátotta meglepettségében.

- Hashi… - suttogta, majd lehajolt, és ajkait összeérintette a Senjuéval. Mikor Hashirama felfogta, hogy mi történik, viszonozta a csókot. A feje köré hulló fekete hajba markolt, és közelebb húzta magához a haj tulajdonosát, hogy elmélyíthesse a csókot. Percekig csókolták egymást, hol gyengéden, hol durván… Eközben Madara teljes testével hozzásimult az alatta fekvőhöz, és megérezte nem is kicsi izgalmát. A levegőhiány miatt szétválasztották ajkaikat, és kisé zavartan néztek a másikra.

– Hashirama, figyelj, én csak…

- Semmi baj. Szerinted, ha zavarna, akkor viszonoztam volna? Nem, egyáltalán nem zavar, sőt inkább örültem neki.

Madara értetlen arcát látva belefogott egy kissé bővebb magyarázatba:

- Az az igazság, hogy már régóta tetszel nekem, és bármit megadtam volna érte, hogy megcsókolhassalak.

– Nekem is tetszel Hashi… És azt hiszem, hogy ezt te is érzed – simította hozzá ágyékát a Senjuéhoz, mire egy nyögést kapott válaszul.

– Akarod, ugye? - Hah, ighen… Dhe nem itth… - kissé nehezére esett a beszéd, hiszen az Uchiha legapróbb mozdulata is segítette vágyának növekedését.

– Most nincs itt senki… A madarak meg nem fogják elcsicseregni senkinek… - Ismét a Senju ajkaira vetette magát, nyelveik szenvedélyes táncot jártak, versengtek az uralomért. Madara elégedetten konstatálta, hogy Hashirama átengedi neki a domináns szerepet, és remélte, hogy nem csak a csókban. Elszakította ajkait a Senjuétól, és a nyakát kezdte csókolgatni, majd megszívva azt hagyott rajta egy foltot. Élvezte, hogy az ő Hashiramája ott nyög a karjaiban, az ő érintéseitől felizgulva. Lassan elkezdte kihámozni a másikat a ruhájából, és a Senju is hasonlóan cselekedett az ő ruhájával.

Mikor már ruháik nélkül simultak a másikhoz, Hashirama megszólalt:

- Te legyél fe- felül, jhó?

- Ó, szóval te inkább uke vagy? Megoldható kérés – markolt bele a másik fenekébe, mire a másik ismételten felnyögött – Fordulj hasra…

Mikor ezt megtette, az Uchiha gyengéden harapdálni és nyalogatni kezdte a hátán a bőrt. Lassan haladt a nyakától a formás feneke felé, egyre több nyögést kicsalva az ő drága ukéjából. Szájába vette két ujját, és bőségesen megnyálazta, majd apró köröket kezdett rajzolni velük a másik bejáratához. lassan felnyomta az egyik ujját, és tágítani kezdte. nemsokára csatlakoztatta a másik ujját is, és ollózva tágította tovább. Már attól jóleső remegés futott végig a testén, ahogy elképzelte, hogy milyen jó lesz abban a forró, szűk barlangban mozogni…

- Hashi, most beteszem, jóh?

– Ighen, khérlek…

Lassan hatolt be a másik testébe, de még így is kis híján elélvezett, hiszen a Senju elképesztően szűk volt. Lassan mozogni kezdett, nyögéseik szaporodtak, és kis idő múlva a másik nevét sikoltva elélveztek. Madara fáradtan zuhant szeretője mellé, aki azonnal átkarolta.

– Mady… Ez jó volt…

- Azt meghiszem… Gyere, öltözzünk fel, mielőtt meglát valaki. Elég, ha csak én látom azt a tökéletes hátsódat.

Erre Hashirama nevetni kezdett, és persze öltözni. mindketten az uchiha rezidencia felé vették az irányt, jól tudva, hogy az jelenleg üres. Amint beléptek madara szobájába, folytatták, amit a réten elkezdtek. Pár óra múlva, fekete hajú szeretője mellett feküdve jutott eszébe Madarának, hogy szeretne valamit kipróbálni. – Hashi… – simogatta meg kedvese arcát – Maradj itt velem, kérlek! melletted szeretnék ébredni holnap.

A Senju természetesen örömmel teljesítette a kérést.


End file.
